Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Kids! Kids! Kids! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = With Betty Dean doing a fundraiser for the St. John's Orphanage, she and Namora convince the Sub-Mariner to take four kids from the orphanage on a trip to the Statue of Liberty. However when Betty and Namora get to the orphanage they cannot choose who to send so they instead bring them all. Namor at first has no trouble, but has to break up a fight between two boys and rescue one of them when he's knocked into the water that surrounds Liberty Island. After a successful trip, Namor brings the children back to Betty's apartment for ice cream and dancing before bringing the high strung children back to the orphanage. When an officer asks Namor to stop the army of children from running around the street, Namor quips "Who do you think I am? Captain America?" | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Imagination | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Test of Fear | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker4_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Test pilot Tom Clements loses control of his plane and crashes. Spotting this as she drives by, Louise Grant changes into the Blonde Phantom and pulls Clements from the wreck. When paramedics come to take Tom from the scene, the Blonde Phantom calms down Tom's fiancée Charlotte Frank and brings her to the hospital. Soon a doctor tells both women that Tom is expected to make a full recovery, but the Blonde Phantom wonders what effect the crash had on Tom's mind. Sometime later, in her identity of Louise Grant, the Blonde Phantom accompanies her employer Mark Mason as he takes a security job for the Trans-American Clipper Company. Mark is hired to watch over the test runs of their newest plane the X-172 which keeps crashing and the owner suspects sabotage. When Mark wonders who the company will hire to fly the plane, Louise thinks she knows just the person. She spots Tom Clements and Charlotte on the airfield however when a plane lands near the two, Tom begins to freak out, having developed a fear of crashing. When Louise and Mark meet the owner of the company, Louise recommends Tom Clements to pilot the final prototype of the X-172. As the Blonde Phantom, Louise visits Charlotte and the two plot a way to get Tom to overcome his fear of flying and crashing. The Blonde Phantom then pretends to run down Charlotte down with her car and when she brings her to the hospital, she tells Tom that the surgery will be expensive. Needing fast money, Tom agrees to fly the X-172. While in the air, he soon realizes that the wings of the plane are faulty and they crumple while in flight. However, Tom overcomes his fear and manages to safely crash the plane. With his fear overcome he is delighted to find that Charlotte is fine and that they played a trick on him to get him to overcome his fear. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Crime Makes the Writer | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker5_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Writer Demarest Dodds has become completely bored and cannot come up with any new ideas for a story to write. Suddenly he decides to go out into the city and cause some mischief hoping it will cause him some inspiration. Elsewhere, the Sub-Mariner has grown restless due to lack of activity and Namora suggests to him that he should go out into town and try to find a crime to solve. As fate would have it, Demarest Dodds and the Sub-Mariner happen to cross paths. Dodds believes this is the perfect opportunity to cure his boredom and punches the Sub-Mariner before fleeing down an alleyway. Chasing after the writer, Namor's guard is down when Dodds comes out from behind a garbage can and throws a tomato at the Atlantean and flees once more. With observers coming to think that the Sub-Mariner is after a killer, Namor follows Dodds back to his hotel and gets the clerk to tell him what room he is staying in. Believing that a killer is loose in the building due to the gossip, the desk clerk then calls the police. By the time the police have arrived Namor has been in Dodds' room for quite some time and there has been no sound from within. Busting through the door, the police are shocked to find Dodds and Sub-Mariner having a peaceful conversation. They explain the entire misunderstanding and that Dodds and Namor have decided to work out their boredom by writing a story together. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}